Series Pretty Cure
Series Pretty Cure (シリーズプリキュア Shirīzu Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure series succeeding HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Each Cure represents one of the currently existing Pretty Cure series. Synopsis ''Series Pretty Cure episodes'' The legendary Pretty Cure warriors were thought of to be simply legends. But in the world where the essence of all worlds collide, a new Pretty Cure team begins! Let's welcome Series Pretty Cure! The fifteen new Cures are ready to get into action and become the newest and most powerful Pretty Cures ever! Characters Pretty Cures * Aibousha Madoka (相棒者まどか Aibōsha Madoka) - a scientist who applies her studies to lacrosse, Madoka becomes the first new Pretty Cure and the leader of the Series Pretty Cure team: Cure Futari (キュアフタリ Kyua Futari), the representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure. She is 14 years old. * Aibousha Akari '''(相棒者あかり) - Madoka's younger sister. Somewhat mysterious in the fact that not even Madoka and her parents know all of Akari's secrets, she often wonders about strange things and can be quite often be found staring upwards, towards the sky, simply thinking. She becomes the second new Pretty Cure, '''Cure Maxheart (キュアマックスハート Kyua Makkusuhāto): the representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and is 13 years old. * Toryousaku Hanairo (塗料咲く花色 Toryōsaku Hanairo) - one of Akari's classmates and one of her best friends. Hanairo loves to paint, especially flowers, the moon, etc. She also enjoys playing softball, and is surprisingly good at it. She becomes the third new Pretty Cure, Cure Splash '(キュアスプラッシュ ''Kyua Supurasshu), the representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * '''Choujou Yōso (碟情要素 Chōjō Yōso) - One of Madoka's classmates, as well as one of her friends. She's a responsible member of the student council who volunteers in the library. She does the performing arts and sports in her free time, and becomes the fourth new Pretty Cure: Cure Yes (キュアイエス Kyua Iesu), representative of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. * Choujou Barako (碟情バラ子 Chōjō Barako) - Yōso's cousin, who recently transferred into Madoka and Yōso's class. She is strict and no-nonsense, and always tries to help, although sometimes she gets things messed up and makes everything worse. She becomes the fifth new Pretty Cure: Cure GoGo '(キュアゴゴ ''Kyua GoGo), representative of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. * '''Shinama Kinomi (新甘きのみ Shinama Kinomi) - Another of Madoka's classmates, she takes dance lessons and cares about everything. She is considered perfect at many things, and aspires to be a doctor / veterinarian so she can ease others' suffering. She becomes the sixth new Pretty Cure: Cure Fresh (キュアフレッシュ Kyua Furesshu), the representative of Fresh Pretty Cure. * Hanaki Kokoro '(花木こころ ''Hanaki Kokoro) - a 15-year-old girl, upperclassman to the first five Cures. Kokoro loves fashion and flowers, and aspires to create a line of cute dresses themed of flowers, although she dresses simply, kind of like a boy sometimes. She becomes the seventh new Pretty Cure: '''Cure Heartcatch (キュアハートキャッチ Kyua Hātokyacchi), the representative of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. * Onpukawa Onpuko (音符川音符子 Onpukawa Onpuko) - a 13-year-old girl, and Akari's best friend and classmate. Onpuko loves music and wants to be an official musician, and bakes as a hobby, often while singing. She becomes the eighth new Pretty Cure: Cure Suite (キュアスイート Kyua Suīto), the representative of Suite Pretty Cure. * Yōsei Meru (妖精メル Yōsei Meru) - another of Madoka's classmates, Meru loves fairy tales and often draws manga inspired by them. Meru is stylish and plays volleyball with flair, and is responsible enough to take care of her little siblings and be on the student council. She becomes the ninth new Pretty Cure: Cure Smile (キュアスマイル Kyua Sumairu), the representative of Smile Pretty Cure!. * Chokukami Heart (直紙ハート Chokukami Hāto) - one of Akari's friends. Heart is a good cook and is the student council president, very responsible but also can't stand to see a person in trouble. Her dancing and acting skills are excellent while her singing voice is mediocre, which means she usually doesn't get a solo in any of her acting jobs. She lives in a traditional style house and enjoys drinking tea to relax. She becomes the tenth new Pretty Cure: Cure DokiDoki (キュアドキドキ Kyua DokiDoki), the representative of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Denkisu Shiawase (電気巣しあわせ Denkisu Shiawase) - one of Kokoro's friends from fashion club, Shiawase is in a different class than Madoka, Yōso, Barako, Kinomi, and Meru. Shiawase loves fashion and rice, she likes making people happy. She often works with Kokoro to make cute new outfits. She lives at her parents' restaurant and as a result is an expert at all things rice-related, and takes karate for self-defense. She becomes the eleventh new Pretty Cure: Cure Happiness (キュアハピネス Kyua Hapinesu), the representative of Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure. * Yuugano Grace (優雅のグレース Yūgano Gurēsu) - not one of Heart's classmates, but the same age. Heart and Grace often run into each other during jobs. Grace takes dance and modelling lessons, sometimes performing in small roles that are gradually getting bigger. Grace also thinks flowers are gorgeous and spring is the best, often arranging flowers as a hobby. She becomes the twelfth new Pretty Cure: Cure GoPrincess (キュアゴプリンセス Kyua GoPurinsesu), the representative of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * Mahosora Kirako (魔法空キラ子 Mahōsora Kirako) - not one of Heart's classmates, but a childhood friend of Grace. Kirako is half-magic, as her father is magic, but her magic is often weak and prone to go awry. Kirako is energetic and happy, but studies hard in both magic and non-magic subjects. She becomes the thirteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure Mahou (キュアマホー Kyua Mahō), the representative of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. * Tsunoba Ichigo (角馬いちご Tsunoba Ichigo) - one of Kokoro's classmates. Ichigo's passion is cooking. She wants to be an expert patissiere and is considered an expert by all of her friends. She knows lots about cooking as well as tea ceremonies, and often dresses simply, like a male, to make less messes while cooking. She is half-French, which mostly comes out when feeling a strong emotion. She becomes the fourteenth new Pretty Cure: Cure KiraKira (キュアキラキラ Kyua KiraKira), the representative of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Aiki Gyuuna (愛輝ぎゅうな Aiki Gyuuna) - the youngest of the new Cures and the only twelve-year-old, Gyuuna is the class president and does ice skating, which she does to try to cheer everybody up. Gyuuna also records her own tracks and vocals for her ice skating performances, sometimes doing a live performance doing the vocals while dancing on the ice. She becomes the fifteenth and final new Pretty Cure: Cure Hugtto (キュアハグット Kyua Hagutto), the representative of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Mascots * Mapple (マップル Mappuru) - the mascot representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure. A pale creamish-pink color, with markings similar to Cure Futari. Mapple's ears are the same ears as Mipple's, and her tail is the same as Mepple's. On her left side are Mipple's markings while on the right are Mepple's. She ends her sentences with ~mapo (〜マポ ). * Pollulun (ポルルン Porurun) - the mascot representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. She looks like a hybrid between Pollun and Lulun. She is not fluffy, but she has Lulun's ears and jewel. She also wears a golden crown. She ends her sentences with ~polu (〜ポル). * Bukippy (ブキッピ Bukippi) - the mascot representative of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Bukippy looks somewhere in-between of Flappy and Choppy. He ends his sentences with ~kippy (〜キッピ) * Coconuts (ココナッツ Kokonattsu) - the mascot representative of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Coconuts's human form, Kokoda Natsura (個々だ夏ら Kokoda Natsura) is used to blend in with humans when he wishes to go out in public. He ends his sentences with ~conatts (〜コナッツ). * Syropo (シロポ Shiropo) - the mascot representative of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. He can transform between a bird and a human, but without a charm shaped like a rose/mailbox he is only able to stay in bird form. His human name is Shiro Pollux (白ポラックス Shiro Porakkusu), and in mascot form ends his sentences with ~ropo (〜ロポ) * Tarfon (タルフォン Tarufon) - the mascot representative of Fresh Pretty Cure!. Tarfon has Tarte's ferret physique and Chiffon's cream color scheme. Tarfon loves donuts and, when stressed, can activate one of many magical powers including levitation, telekinesis, etc. Tarfon often ends his sentences with ~puya (〜プヤ) * Chocolat '(ショコラ ''Shokora) - the mascot representative of Heartcatch! Pretty Cure. Chocolat is in-between the sizes of Chypre / Coffret and Potpourri and her head, tail, and ear markings are light cyan. Chocolat usually adds the word '''yo (よ) to the end of her sentences (ex: プリキュアが最高ですよ Purikyua ga saikō desu yo). * Purry '(パリー ''Parī) - the mascot representative of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Purry is a cat like Hummy, and has almost the exact same personality as Hummy. However, Purry is orange and white instead of pink and white. Like Hummy, Purry says '''"meow" (ニャ Nya) a lot as well as often replacing na and ne with nya and nye respectively. * Sweets (スイーツ Suītsu) - the mascot representative of Smile Pretty Cure!. Sweets looks like Candy, but her body is white and pastel blue with peach ear ribbons. Like Candy, she often refers to herself in the third person and she often says ~beru (〜ベル) at the end of her sentences. * Judi (ジュディ Judi) - the mascot representative of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Judi is pale pink, to match the theme of her partner, and is designed to look like an alicorn. Judi ends her sentences with ~judi (〜ジュディ). * Tiara (ティアラ Tiara) - the mascot representative of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Tiara wears a tiara on her head, which, along with her dress, is pale blue. Her tiara has a darker blue gem that matches the color of her backpack. Tiara's head swirl is red-violet in color. She adds the word wa (わ) to the end of most of her sentences. * Perfume (パフューム Pafyūmu) - the mascot representative of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a pegasus with a long mane and tail like Pafu, and wings like Aroma. Her main body is white, but her main and tail and other markings are pale fuchsia. She ends her sentences with ~pafyu (〜パフュー). * Fuwarun (フワルン Fuwarun) - the mascot representative of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Fuwarun is a stuffed teddy bear similar to Mofurun but with a slightly different color scheme, as Fuwarun is a few shades lighter brown compared to Mofurun, has slightly greener eyes, as well as her bow being sea green instead of pink. She ends her sentences with ~fuwa (〜フワ). * Pakkurin (パックリン Pakkurin) - the mascot representative of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Pakkurin is a pale grayish-lavender color with fluffy cream ears that change colors like Pekorin's when Pakkurin has a strong emotion. Pakkurin also has the ability to fly. She ends her sentences with ~pakku (〜パック). * Haguham Tomo-chan (ハグハム・トモちゃん Haguhamu Tomo-chan) - the mascot representative of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Tomo-chan can change between hamster and baby form, and has a pale pink and pale gold theme. Tomo-chan can only speak words in baby form, in hamster form she sounds like a regular squeaky hamster. Tomo-chan often mispronounces her words, but she often says ~tomo (〜トモ) Minor Characters * Uchumi Cosmo (宇宙美コスモ Uchūmi Kosumo) - one of Akari's classmates. Sometimes seen walking around town, Cosmo is a mysterious transfer student who loves the stars. Items * Pretty Cure Emblem (プリキュアエンブレム Purikyua Enburemu) - the item each Cure uses to transform. The Emblems alone take the form of the insignia of the Pretty Cure series each respective Cure represents, but along with the Insignia Jewels change shape into that series's transformation device, which is used to transform. * Insignia Jewels (インシグニアジュエル Inshigunia Jueru) - a charm attached to some jewel or charm each Pretty Cure has had since they can remember. Once the Pretty Cure Emblem is discovered, the Insignia Jewel becomes detachable and inserts into the Pretty Cure Emblem to activate their transformation. * Pretty Compact (プリティコンパクト Puriti Konpakuto) - a makeup compact used to gain information, snap pictures, etc. * Pretty Cure Baton (プリキュアバトン Purikyua Baton) - the first weapon the Cures used. Once transformed, the Insignia Jewel can be used to activate the Baton, which takes the form of the main weapon used by the Pretty Cures of that season. This baton is used to perform group and powered-up attacks. Locations * City of the Rainbow Colors (虹色市 Nijiiro-shi) - the city the Cures live in. * Rainbow Colors Middle School (虹色中学校'' Nijiiro Chūgakkō'') - the school Madoka, Akari, and their classmates go to. * Ciel Brillant Private Academy (私立シエルブリリアント学園 Shiritsu Shieru Buriranto Gakuen) - the school the other Cures attend. Kokoro and her classmates attend the high school division. Often referred two as CiBri Academy (シブリ学園 ShiBuri Gakuen) * Alba Occasum Academy for Gifted Girls (才能のある女の子のアルバアッカズーム学園 Sainō no aru On'nanoko no Aruba Akkazūmu Gakuen) - the school Grace, Kirako, and Gyuuna attend. It is an all-girls school, and is usually referred to as Alba Academy (アルバ学園 Aruba Gakuen) in casual conversation. Trivia * Due to the recently announced Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, a new Cure / mascot pair will possibly join the current Cures and mascots mid-season. * There is also a rumor that like Saki and Mai in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Hanairo may receive a new Cure form mid-season. Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Lady Mipha's fanseries Category:Series Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series